Monk
Monk is a member of the Rebirth Guild. He is also one of the main characters in FantasyXGrounds. Appearance Monk is a Human, he is tall, bulky, has short black hair and dark eyes. He usually wears clothes that leave him with bare chest. Personality Monk is very mindful of his body, consequentially he tries to improve it constantly. He usually behaves in a very simple way and prefers using his muscles over his mind. Story Monk was in a group of adventurers alongside with Knight, Rogue, Knight and Wizard. After some adventures the group splitted and Monk travelled on his own. He tried to save someone, but failed. ￼ Then he joined the King's guild, where he re-encoutered Knight. As everyone exept for the Knight, he abandoned the guild in the period between the foolishness and the death of King Rebirth Dragoon finds Monk in the Guardian's temple. The monk is trying to amend for his own errors taking himself closer and closer to death. He rejects to join in Rebirth and to abandon his current guild. Dragoon convinces him to forget the past, and after an almost deadly experience the monk accept Dragoon's offer. Then Monk is the one that searches for Wizard. Found the wizard, he suggests him to join them. Wizard is reluctant at first but then accepts. Monk assists to the reunion of Rogue and Knight and is one of the founder of the Guild. Season 1 Wolves' saga Monk departs with Healer and Wizard for the wolves' dungeon to clear a quest. In the way they deal with Brigand's bandits, and Monk defeat the she-orc. Once they come to the dungeon, the three of them are sent by Guardian in the Wolves' Paradise to fight the creature that has taken control of it. Anyway Wizard is actually the only one that fights the Ogre that haunts the spiritual world. The monster is defeated and the trio comes back home. Halloween Masks' mini-saga Monk is the first one to notice weird masks that pop up in the castle. Scared to death, he tries to search for help. At the end Necromancer solves the mystery convincing the members of the Guild to free Witch, imprisoned by Alchemist and then mistreated for many other purposes by the guild members. Monk greets the witch when she gets freed. Grudge's Saga (Guard) Monk, Alchemist and Wizard visit the Dungeon to help the alchemist study Golems. Here they find a business man, Guard and Smuggler, that are fighting Sword Guardian. The six of them are forced to flee to the roof where they are saved by Guardian. Monk is the only one that doesn't understand that the Business Man is actually the Rogue's clone. Season 2 Merchant's Minisaga Knight, Monk and Alchemist invite Merchant to join in Rebirt An Antagonist's Genesis In the Necromancer's flashback, Monk is one of the three that reaches Necromancer's castle under Bard's advices. He travels with Healer, Dragoon and Rogue through the owlery, where he meets Mage. This five ones are present at the Towers Demon's waking up, that appears in the owlery and beats Dragoon taking his control. Using the Berserk mode and the Rogue's winning strategy, the monk beat and destroy the demon Rebirth's members come again at the castle a few days later, including Monk, to rematch the necromancer, making him happy. Category:Humans Category:Brass knuckles' users Category:Magic gloves' users Category:Rebirth members Category:Main characters